


Burn

by WhichWolfWins



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/WhichWolfWins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes to lie on top of John and share their body heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way brit-picked or beta'd, so if you see any mistakes, they are my own and I would love for you to inform me of them! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, and the BBC, and anyone else involved with the making and producing of this show. This is in no way mine; these are their toys and I am simply playing with them.

Sherlock likes to lie on top of John. He likes to fit his body against John’s like a puzzle piece, the curves of his front following the curves of John’s back. He likes to lie on top of John with his chin resting in the space between John’s shoulder and head, his chest against John’s back and his abdomen over the slope of John’s arse, with his cock tucked into the space between John’s thighs.

He likes that their legs are always entwined, the top of John’s feet molded to Sherlock’s ankles, and their fingers are always laced, Sherlock’s on top of the back of John’s hands with John’s fingers sticking up and through the spaces between his so they can clasp down over Sherlock’s knuckles. 

John burns like a mini-furnace. The sheer amount of heat that the smaller man is able to produce annoyed Sherlock at first, to the point that he slept on top of the blankets when he first began sharing his bed with John, because if he didn’t, Sherlock woke up sweaty and agitated. Now, however, Sherlock relishes in the warmth of John. Sherlock has never been the warmest of people; on occasion, his fingers feel like ice. And now Sherlock can’t fall asleep unless he’s tucked up close to John underneath their blanket, because he can’t stand the cold after knowing what it’s like to burn together with John. 

At the moment, Sherlock’s mouth is pressed against the pulse point at John’s neck and he can feel John’s blood thrumming under the skin. He laves his tongue over the warm skin there and when John hums, he begins to suck lightly. They’ve been lying like this for some time now and, surprisingly, neither of them has drifted off to sleep yet. 

Sherlock tilts his head to the side to press his face in closer to John’s neck, so that his nose is on the scruff in the front, just under John’s chin. He sucks a little harder until John lifts his hips a little, and then Sherlock soothes his tongue over the pink skin again. 

He’s been half hard for some time now - John, too - and he finally gives into it just a little bit and begins to rock himself into the warmth between John’s legs. John’s body is slick from the warmth they’ve created together and Sherlock is able to slide his cock easily in the little nook. 

John’s fingers tighten around his and then John is pressing himself down into the bed, letting Sherlock’s rocking body grin him into the mattress. He opens his mouth to breathe and a groan escapes. 

Reading John’s noises for what they are, Sherlock shifts so that he can kneel on the mattress, still with John’s legs tangled with his. He reaches down and tugs John’s waist up so that John’s arse is in the air. Sherlock drapes his body across John’s back and moves their twined hands down to take hold of John’s prick. They squeeze simultaneously, a gentle pulse doubled into the perfect pressure. 

As their hands grip John's cock together, John makes controlled thrusts into the circle of their hands and Sherlock fucks his own prick slowly between John’s thighs, sucking kisses along the salty slide of John’s back. 

Sherlock’s cheeks are a heated pink and his chest has a matching flush to it that John loved to watch spread across the expanse of Sherlock’s body when they were face to face, and John has a rosy red tint high on his cheeks that Sherlock liked to press kisses to so he could feel the heat of John’s blood beneath the skin there. 

John’s engorged cock begins to thrust faster into their twined hands and Sherlock matches his speed. John’s hand twists down and his knuckles graze the top of Sherlock’s cock with each downward stroke, making Sherlock lose his rhythm in his need to reach orgasm. Sherlock’s balls draw up tight and he comes, spurting onto his and John’s hands as he rides out his orgasm. 

John follows soon after with a few more hurried strokes guided by Sherlock and his breath shudders through him as his legs give out and he falls forward onto the bed. Sherlock bends down over him and runs his tongue up John’s spine, makes John shudder as he tastes, then he lays back down on top of John to combine their blazing heat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, please comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you would like to follow me on Tumblr, you can find me [ here!](http://whichwolfwins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
